Barbarian: Yoyo the Really Stylish Barbarian (CR 11)
= Yoyo the Really Stylish Barbarian = Half-orc barbarian 12 CN Medium humanoid (human, orc) Init +2; Senses darkvision 60 ft.; Perception +15 -------------------- Defense -------------------- AC 27, touch 13, flat-footed 24 (+8 armor, +2 deflection, +2 Dex, +1 dodge, +6 natural, -2 rage) hp 162 (12d12+84) Fort +18, Ref +10, Will +11; +5 morale bonus vs. spells, supernatural abilities, and spell-like abilities but must resist all spells, even allies' Defensive Abilities improved uncanny dodge, orc ferocity, trap sense +4; DR 2/— -------------------- Offense -------------------- Speed 40 ft. (30 ft. in armor) Melee +4 greatsword +26 (4d6+31/19-20) or longspear +22 (2d8+27/×3) or 2 claws +13 (2d8+9/×3) Ranged javelin +14 (2d6+10) Space 5 ft.; Reach 5 ft. (10 ft. with longspear) Special Attacks greater rage (29 rounds/day), pounce, rage powers (beast totemAPG, greater beast totemAPG, lesser beast totemAPG, come and get meAPG, superstition +5, lesser undead blood roundsACG) -------------------- Statistics -------------------- Str 30, Dex 14, Con 22, Int 12, Wis 10, Cha 10 Base Atk +12; CMB +18; CMD 35 Feats Combat Reflexes, Dodge, Furious FocusAPG, Mobility, Power Attack, Vital Strike Skills Acrobatics +14, Climb +22, Handle Animal +4, Intimidate +14, Knowledge (nature) +5, Perception +15, Survival +15, Swim +11; Racial Modifiers +2 Intimidate Languages Common, Goblin, Orc SQ fast movement, orc blood Other Gear +2 breastplate, +4 greatsword, javelin (4), longspear, amulet of natural armor +2, belt of giant strength +6, cloak of resistance +4, ring of protection +2, 3,291 gp -------------------- Special Abilities -------------------- Beast Totem +4 (Su) +4 to Natural Armor while raging. Beast Totem, Greater (Su) Pounce ability and 1d8 claw damage while raging Beast Totem, Lesser (Su) Gain 2 d6 claw attacks while raging Combat Reflexes (3 AoO/round) Can make extra attacks of opportunity/rd, and even when flat-footed. Come and Get Me (Ex) Enemies get +4 to hit and damage you, but attacks provoke AoO from you Damage Reduction (2/-) You have Damage Reduction against all attacks. Darkvision (60 feet) You can see in the dark (black and white only). Fast Movement +10 (Ex) +10 feet to speed, unless heavily loaded. Furious Focus If you are wielding a weapon in two hands, ignore the penalty for your first attack of each turn. Improved Uncanny Dodge (Lv >= 16) (Ex) Retain DEX bonus to AC when flat-footed. You cannot be flanked unless the attacker is Level 16+. Mobility +4 to AC vs. AoO provoked by moving out of or through a threatened area. Orc Blood Half-orcs count as both humans and orcs for any effect related to race. Orc Ferocity (1/day) If brought below 0 Hp, can act as though disabled for 1 rd. Pounce (Ex) You can make a full attack as part of a charge. Power Attack -4/+8 You can subtract from your attack roll to add to your damage. Rage (29 rounds/day) (Ex) +6 Str, +6 Con, +3 to Will saves, -2 to AC when enraged. Superstition +5 (Ex) While raging, gain bonus to save vs. magic, but must resist all spells, even allies'. Trap Sense +4 (Ex) +4 bonus on reflex saves and AC against traps. Undead Blood, Lesser (6 rounds) (Su) Charge attack causes target to become shaken. Vital Strike Standard action: x2 weapon damage dice. Category:NPC Category:Half-Orc Category:Barbarian Category:Level 12 Category:CR 11 Category:Pathfinder